


Misunderstandings and their consequences

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff sees that Derek and Stiles are kissing and misunderstands the whole situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings and their consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Недоразумения и их последствия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546314) by [Sabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira). 



> Based on Sabira's fic ))

  



End file.
